


Dream To Reality

by sasi_grl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Service Kink, Sex, Sex Toys, Sleep Sex, Slut Shaming, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasi_grl/pseuds/sasi_grl
Summary: A sexy sleepy dream turns into so much more.





	Dream To Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the characters have discussed and consented to this before anything ever happens. Consent and communication are always an absolute must! 
> 
>  
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy this short little story. Feel free to say hello and thanks for taking the time to visit!
> 
>  
> 
> If I've missed any tags, please let me know so I can fix it!

I love sex dreams. Hands down they are the best dreams to have. Sure, I occasionally wake up at the worst possible moment and it slips away leaving me frustrated and having to take matters into my own hands but other times I wake to the blissfulness of cumming untouched. The pleasure coursing through me, hips jerking with the spasms of orgasm and a tingle in my cunt that cycles around and back again with zero effort from me. Sometimes it's so real I have to check to make sure I am actually alone. When this rare and magical event is about to take place, the last thing I want is someone shaking me awake from the most deliciously naughty dream and allowing reality to intrude. Apparently, the universe doesn't care about my magical moment in the least. I shrug at the hand on my shoulder and open my mouth to tell whomever it is to, "Fuck off." Two things happen right at that moment. #1 I wonder why I am on my tummy when I never sleep that way and #2 "Fuck" is right because I'm not dreaming. 

I'm still trying to focus on functioning when I hear a raspy chuckle before you say, "I was starting to think you were going to sleep through it all, baby. So glad you didn't move the spare key because I simply couldn't wait to sink my aching dick into your wet pussy. I knew you wouldn't mind me starting without you." All I can do is moan and push back against your solid thrusts that are jostling me as you split me open on your thick cock.

I remember talking about how we should do this, how much I wanted you to fuck me awake, how I crave waking up stuffed full of your cock as you use me. How much of a turn on it is to me knowing you are pleasuring yourself inside my sleep slackened body. I was sure you had forgotten all about it or wrote it off as a joke. Your hand grips my shoulder tighter as you pick up the pace as your cock spears into my pussy and I am beyond excited that you appear to be in a chatty mood. 

"You must've already been having some fun, baby girl. When I got here, you were restless and moaning. You couldn't be still with how desperate you were to have something, anything crammed into your greedy hole. So who was it? Who had you gagging for it? Who did you have fucking MY pussy?" The sleepiness is long gone, completely replaced by the desire to get fucked through the matress and feel you dirty me up. My pussy aches with the need to cum as you push me closer and closer to the edge with your body and your words. "Mmm...doesn't matter now because I'm keeping the key. I'm going to make good use of it too. You'll never know when I'm going to use your sleeping body to relieve my desires. You're going to wake up alone with cum dripping out of your cunt, your ass....whichever hole I want, whenever I want, as often as I want. I want you open, wet and begging to be rode, waking or asleep. Always needing a cock and cum in you." 

The thought of servicing you repeatedly and not being aware or participating pushes me over the edge and my pussy clenches tightly on your hard cock. You grunt, slamming deeper and harder before filling my pussy with your cum. We both shiver as you pull out. I whimper and say, "No, babe. Don't wanna be empty, wanna stay full. Want you inside me." You laugh as you press a kiss on my shoulder and reach into the bedside table. I can't see what you are doing but I feel you move, then you say, "Open your legs a bit." I do as I'm told and you press a large plug deep into my well stretched, well fucked pussy, filling me back up and it feels so good. "Now we'll leave you all plugged up and full of my cum until later. Maybe I'll fuck your ass while your pretty pussy is still plugged. How's that sound?" 

"Please. I want you to!" and I snuggle into your embrace, full of your cum and satisfied at the weight of the toy in my cunt and promise of more to come.


End file.
